Nickel
Nickel, labeled The Sarcasm Spasm, is a male contestant in Inanimate Insanity ''who was placed on Team Epic. He returned in [[Inanimate Insanity II|''Inanimate Insanity II]] as a member of The Grand Slams. Personality Renown for his exceptional taste in sarcasm, Nickel is a critical character who is also snarky, churlish, ill-tempered, and cantankerous. Nickel's most identifying trope is his trademark sarcasm, which he uses to convert mean thoughts in his head in order not to come off as rude and disrespectful to others. Though this strategy may not always work, Nickel still considers sarcasm as an art, and himself an artist. As an armless character, Nickel is unable to accomplish feats as easily as others but is usually determined to try his hardest. At the same time, Nickel expresses a large disinterest in competing in many of MePhone4's challenges and is commonly seen with a grumpy expression when competing. Although Baseball is the leader of The Grand Slams, Nickel occasionally takes over the initiative and gives out orders to others. However, Nickel's sarcasm and wit make him appear shrewd. As a result, he does not typically work well with others, and may instead make rude and opprobrious comments or insults about them, causing drifts in his relationships. Nickel is close with his armless alliance, consisting of Baseball and Suitcase, and can be seen working together as a trio in most challenges. Nickel is considerably untrusting, however, as he repeatedly attempts to disassociate his alliance with competitors like Cheesy, and most notably, Balloon, who continues to try to redeem himself. However, Nickel's abrasive and argumentative attitude against Balloon contrasts deeply with Suitcase's open-heart. Although he appears to be extremely ruthless and doesn't value friendship, Nickel cares about his alliance, as highlighted by Baseball, but has a difficult way of showing it. In "Kick the Bucket", Nickel claims that Balloon was tearing the alliance apart, and wanted to conserve their bond. Much to Nickel's surprise, Suitcase notes that the two rarely even talk to one-another, leading to many inner conflicts in the alliance. Despite being quite intolerant, unforgiving, and antipathetic to an extent, Nickel forms a great bond with Baseball, whom he is loyal to. Nickel is also shown to enjoy mentoring others about sarcasm. As seen in "A Kick in the Right Direction", Nickel attempts to teach Knife how to use sarcasm, which Knife now uses occasionally as well. Appearance Nickel is a round coin-shaped character with two sides - heads and tails. His body, including his rims, is shiny silver. His face appears on the heads side, and his legs are at the bottom. Official Site Bio Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Nickel. Nickel/Nickle Controversy Due to many voters misspelling Nickel's name as "Nickle", the votes were not counted for "The Stacker", causing Lightbulb to be eliminated. After many fans raged on Lightbulb's elimination, resulted in the votes for "Nickel" being re-counted, eliminating Nickel, and bringing back Lightbulb, this also started the character Nick-Le, whose only quote is, "I'm highly offended!!" Voice Actors *Adam Katz (US/UK/AU/CAN) *eRVy4728 (Italy) Total Votes Trivia *Nickel is known to be the first for many things. **He is the first Inanimate Insanity character ever made. **He is the first contestant to receive a cookie. **He is the first one to join on his team. *Nickel is the only contestant to be eliminated an episode after they should've been in Inanimate Insanity, due to miscounted votes. **The mistake was corrected the following episode, as the Nickle votes were counted and he was eliminated, while Lightbulb rejoined. **Apple's elimination in Inanimate Insanity II was also delayed, but she was eliminated in the right episode, and this was not due to miscounted votes. *An infamous running gag with Nickel is that many viewers misspell his name as "Nickle", spawning the creation of the character Nickle. **For one frame in "Cooking For The Grater Good", his name was misspelled as Nickle right when the names just showed up. *Nickel has been eliminated with the least amount of votes with 1 vote, even less than Paper's first elimination. **This is also even fewer votes than the number of votes it took to eliminate Tennis Ball in BFDI, with only two votes.. This puts Nickel as the holder of the least votes that resulted in elimination to ever occur within an object show, outside of disqualifications. **Oddly enough, Nickel has also been safe from elimination with the highest amount of votes, with a ludicrous 1,731 votes from Theft and Battery. *Nickel's personality in BFDIA and IDFB is noticeably different than his personality within Inanimate Insanity. While he's a manipulative jerk who abuses sarcasm in Inanimate Insanity, Nickel is a lot more kind (though he still does get angry on occasion) and more prone to weirdness in BFDIA/IDFB. **Since the appeared of BFB, his counterpart personality is way far from Inanimate Insanity 2. Because he is pessimist and sometime shout out something nonesense like "HOLY ROLY POLY CRAWLING GUACAMOLY!" *He is the highest ranking armless contestant in season 1, and the lowest ranking armless contestant in season 2. Gallery |-| Miscellaneous= Sarcastic Nickel.png Nickel2017-0.png NickelPerplexIdle.png NickelCastIdle.png NB Nickel.png Nickel 10.png Nickel 9.png Nickelbfdiaintro.png Nickelthing.png Nickel 3.png Nickelidle.png Nicklesnazzy.png Nickel-lurne-hao-too-cspel.png Season 2 Nickel.png Bickel2017Pose.png |-| Inanimate Insanity/Inanimate Insanity II= Nicklerude.PNG Nickle.jpg|Nick-Le on Nickel Toiletareyouoknickeldontlike.png|Nickel,Toilet And Baseball Baseboll i Nickel.png|Nickel And Baseball Nickel Conserves.jpg|Nickel,Flower And Knife Nickel and Balloon.jpg Nickel and Pencil.png|Nickel with Pencil (From BFDI) Nickel and Announcer.png Nickel Front.JPG BaseballNickelTog.png NickelKnifeSitOut.png|The Grand Slams NickelChocolateBar.png NickelClimbsTree.png Nickelicon.jpg Nickel Banner.png|Nickel in the I.I Intro Knife+Nickel.jpg Nickel+baseball.png Nickel Kicks Taco.jpg Ep2 Knife kicks Nickel.png Ep2 Lightbulb and Nickel.png|Nickel picked first on Lightbulb's Team Nickel is not amused.png Screenshot_2.png|Nickel in the bottom 3 Nick.png|Nickel in the bottom 3 (3) NickelandKnife.png Ep2 Nickel in Tree.png Snapshot 2 (10-24-2015 1-30 PM).png Screen Shot 2015-02-15 at 9.20.28 PM.png|Nickel's Weird Face Bandicam 2014-07-16 21-25-09-691.jpg|Nickel Seen in the Real Life World 10551046 789764714391638 6201314314009388305 n.png|Baseball, Suitcase and Nickel Screen shot 2012-06-14 at 6.08.13 PM.png|The Eliminated Contestants in The Great Escape Alliance.png Nickel mean to cheese.PNG|Nickel kicks cheesy out Episode 8 votes.png nickel.PNG nickel2.PNG nickel with mails.PNG|nickel with mails Image13.png 12891779 1129234303778009 1813455679472532107 o.png Alliance2.png Image34.png Image33.png Nickel_mic_gamey_running_away.PNG Image44.png Image49.png Image52.png Image65.png Image67.png II Wikia.png Image68.png Screenshot_191.png Image190.png Image189.png Image186.png Screen shot 2012-01-23 at 12.21.52 PM.png Team Epic 2.png Ep2 Team Epic.png CC.png Ep2 Elimination 1.png Balloon dies.jpg Uh oh.jpg Bang!.jpg CrowdCheer.png Sunset4S.png Screen shot 2012-12-08 at 6.11.04 PM.png EveryoneDaw.png IdioticIslandScream.png Image249.png Image243.png Episode_11_Trailer.jpg Knife_and_Nickel.png Final1211.png HappyNewYearIIFinal.png Ii 2 screenshot by xanyleaves-d7wc8z7.png IMG_0041.PNG NICKEL alliance.png Changed once again.png Bandicam 2016-12-25 08-53-43-317.png C0ZhA38XgAkUb7X.jpg Image285.png NickelEliminated.png|Nickel forcefully knocked into the Rejection Protal by Toilet. Image304.png Image298.png Shocked Voted Nickel.png Nickel Cmfirms Votes.png Nickel I VOTED FOR YOU.png Suitcase Snaps.png Screen shot 2012-12-08 at 6.11.04 PM.png Screen shot 2012-06-14 at 6.08.13 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-18 at 4.11.06 PM.png Screen shot 2012-01-23 at 12.23.01 PM.png Screen shot 2012-01-23 at 12.21.52 PM.png ImageTheRockWantsHisCrack.png Screenshot Image 133.png Screenshot Image 132.png Screenshot Image 131.png Screenshot Image 117.png Screenshot Image 116.png Screenshot Image 112.png Screenshot Image 326.png Screenshot Image 325.png Screenshot Image 324.png Screenshot Image 323.png Screenshot Image 294.png Screenshot Image 293.png Screenshot Image 292.png Screenshot Image 291.png Screenshot Image 287.png Screenshot Image 286.png Screenshot Image 285.png Screenshot Image 284.png Screenshot Image 283.png Screenshot Image 282.png Screenshot Image 281.png Screenshot Image 280.png Screenshot Image 279.png Screenshot Image 278.png Screenshot Image 277.png Screenshot Image 276.png Screenshot Image 273.png Screenshot Image 272.png Screenshot Image 271.png Screenshot Image 270.png Screenshot Image 269.png Screenshot Image 265.png Screenshot Image 264.png Screenshot Image 263.png Screenshot Image 262.png Screenshot Image 261.png Screenshot Image 254.png Screenshot Image 253.png Screenshot Image 252.png Screenshot Image 621.png Screenshot Image 622.png Screenshot Image 623.png Screenshot Image 624.png S2e7 nickel stutters.png Screenshot Image 632.png S2e7 nickel Really?.png Unknownshadow..PNG Ball + Balloon.png S2e1_entire_cast_partying.png S2e1 mail's here!.png S2e1 give me those!.png S2e1_another_note_from_taco.png S2e1 well, let's go see who it is!.png S2e1 you mean mrs. obvious. nanana, just playing, i really have no clue! 3.png S2e1 you mean mrs. obvious. nanana, just playing, i really have no clue! 2.png S2e1 you mean mrs. obvious. nanana, just playing, i really have no clue!.png S2e1 thanks, mr. obvious... i think 2.png S2e1 thanks, mr. obvious... i think.png S2e1 guys, i think it's a... plane? 3.png S2e1 guys, i think it's a... plane? 2.png S2e1 guys, i think it's a... plane?.png S2e1 what's happening?.png S2e1 uhh... why are you here again? 2.png S2e1 uhh... why are you here again?.png S2e1 planes crashes into hotel oj.png S2e1 no, it's not! my winning hotel is here! and i'm telling you, its not going any- 3.png Screenshot Image 643.png S2e1 the old season 1 contestants.png S2e1 nickel, congrats 2.png S2e1 nickel, congrats.png S2e1 -land on me. ugh 2.png S2e1 -land on me. ugh.png S2e1 you already said that. i just hope it doesn't- 2.png S2e1 you already said that. i just hope it doesn't-.png S2e1 it has to land on me! 4.png S2e1 it has to land on me! 3.png S2e1 anyway, 19 contestants, one million dollars, this is inanimate insanity 2! 3.png S2e1 anyway, 19 contestants, one million dollars, this is inanimate insanity 2! 2.png S2e1 anyway, 19 contestants, one million dollars, this is inanimate insanity 2!.png Your going to go home.jpg S2e10 um, last i checked.png S2e10 balloon, suitcase, nickel and baseball.png S2e10 let's go, suitcase!.png S2e10 why don't we all go together from here on out?.png S2e10 oh, hey guys!.png Image98.png Image183.png S2e10 oh, no no no! it's fine! it's all fine!.png S2e10 sorry guys!.png S2e10 nickel, baseball and suitcase.png S2e10 nickel frozen.png S2e10 nickel and balloon.png S2e10 nickel, baseball, suitcase and balloon.png S2e10 baseball, nickel, suitcase and balloon.png S2e10 guys! this path looks shinier and way better than the others!.png S2e10 are you serious?!.png S2e10 thanks for the support, nickel!.png S2e10 have you ever met me?.png S2e10 oh right, of course!.png S2e10 i know he's not a part of our group.png S2e10 so scram, buddy!.png S2e10 seriously, nickel?!.png S2e10 i guess even that's too much for you to bear, huh?.png S2e10 nickel, baseball and suitcase 2.png S2e10 i get it!.png S2e10 did you just see what he did?!.png S2e10 let's just ditch him, there's still time.png S2e10 suitcase, i don't want us getting in danger like that again.png S2e11 suitcase, i've gotta say.png S2e11 so, uh, suitcase.png S2e11 now you're talking alliances!.png S2e11 a word please?.png S2e11 ahem!.png S2e11 so, how about instead of mocking me.png S2e11 a no-brainer to have a challenge that can highlight your sense of teamwork 2.png Image0.png Image2.png S2e11 suitcase and nickel.png S2e11 all they want is your reaction.png Image401.png S2e11 so, any last words you wanna say.png S2e11 he was tearing us apart! i wanted us to to have what we had before!.png S2e11 i have to say, your genuine desire to change is....png S2e11 nickel, you're up first.png S2e11 well, that settles it, than.png S2e11 a little luck is all it takes.png S2e11 their ability to work as a team pulled through.png Category:Characters voiced by Adam Katz Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:A to Z Category:The Grand Slams Category:Male Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Team Epic